1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to methods of playing card games, and more particularly pertains to variations of a conventional card game known as Rummy.
2. Description of the Related Technology
A variety of methods of playing card games, including methods of playing variations of Rummy, are reflected in the following U.S. Patents:
The entire disclosure of each of the foregoing patents is hereby incorporated herein by this reference.
Methods of playing live and electronic versions of card games according to example preferred embodiments of the invention include the steps of (a) affording each player an opportunity to place an ANTE wager to participate in the game; (b) affording each player an opportunity to make an optional BONUS BET wager; (c) dealing three cards to each player and to a dealer; (d) affording each player an opportunity to view their cards; (e) affording each player an opportunity to either fold and forfeit their ANTE wager, or call by making a BET wager; (f) evaluating whether the dealer""s hand qualifies by achieving a predetermined point value; and (g) settling wagers by (1) if the dealer""s hand does not qualify, paying the ANTE wagers and refunding the BET wagers to each remaining player and paying each remaining player who opted to make the BONUS BET wager an amount determined by a predetermined pay table based on a point value of the player""s hand; (2) if the dealer""s hand does qualify, comparing each remaining player""s hand with the dealer""s hand using point value as the criterion for comparison, (I) wherein if the dealer wins the hand the house wins the ANTE and BET wagers and pays to each remaining player who opted to make the BONUS BET wager an amount determined by a predetermined pay table based on the point value of the player""s hand; and (II) wherein if a player wins the hand, the player wins the ANTE wager and is paid on the BET wager an amount according to a predetermined pay table based on the point value of the player""s hand and the house pays to each remaining player who opted to make the BONUS BET wager an amount determined by a predetermined pay table based on the point value of the player""s hand.
These and various other advantages and features of novelty that characterize the invention are pointed out with particularity in the claims annexed hereto and forming a part hereof. However, for a better understanding of the invention, its advantages, and the objects obtained by its use, reference should be made to the drawings which form a further part hereof, and to the accompanying descriptive matter, in which there is illustrated and described a preferred embodiment of the invention.